User talk:Scarecroe
Kiddin' Around Hey, while I've been working on The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, I was reminded of something. Before the Museum of Broadcast Communications shut down their online archive (indefinitely for now), I snagged a Chicago local kids news show, Kiddin' Around, which had a semi-appearance by Miss Piggy. They played her song "La Vie Aerobique" with a crude music video, the host posed next to a photo of her, and ended with an odd joke about Kermit wanting to eat her. Initially, I figured the song page was enough, but I'm now debating whether it should have its own page (especially if I can dig the date up again). It's not quite an appearance, hence my reluctance, but it's odd enough that I'm beginning to think it should be noted somewhere, and not just buried on that one page. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :I think what's at "La Vie Aerobique" is pretty good. Where would be categorize Kiddin Around -- Mentions or Appearances? I can't imagine the use of the song was authorized. Would there be a way to find out? —Scott (talk) 16:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) References I know that there's a way to make multiple references on a page using the same footnote, but I can't remember how to do it, or find an article that uses it. Do you know what I'm talking about? -- Danny (talk) 10:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :See Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce. The first time, instead of at the beginning, you use but the rest is as usual. When you want to cite it again, use only. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:30, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Labyrinth stuff Hey, Scott! I totally forgot about the Labyrinth merchandise listing that I was trying to re-alphabetize. You told me to stop, and you had e-mailed Wikia about a problem we were having with it. Did you ever hear anything back? -- Ken (talk) 02:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :They're ignoring me right now, but I just sent another email. Hopefully I'll know something soon. —Scott (talk) 02:28, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Classical Right now, Classical Music is full of Muppet classical articles, and then Sesame Street Classical is a separate subcategory. Would it be okay to put the other articles into a Muppet Classical subcat, and have Classical Music have the two subcats? -- Danny (talk) 14:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I suppose that means people will be associated with the show they appeared in, but what do we do with Faffner Hall Composer Busts? —Scott (talk) 14:24, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, and there's people like Evelyn Glennie who were on both Sesame and Faffner. Personally, I'd actually just keep them all in one category, merging the Sesame subcat, and maybe make better use of the Sesame Street Classical Sketches page to note the latter. But that's just a thought, I'll leave it to you guys. It's just while I like the current Sesame Classical category, I'm not sure how I'd feel about further subdividing, and it could pose a potential problem when something else surfaces that just doesn't fit neatly like that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:30, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::SSClassical is very specific to Sesame Street. The celebrities should be moved to the general classical category, but otherwise I think it should stay as is. —Scott (talk) 14:32, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just took another look at it, and "Sesame Street Classical Sketches," and it's actually a little confusing, especially the latter. I can see there's far more specific stuff Sesame has done with classical music, outside of using pieces, composeres, or celebrities. But the sketch page really only lists celebrities, and one cute image. That's why I initially thought it was redundant. Again, classical music is your bailiwick, Scott, so feel free to take this with a grain of salt, but the sketch page seems kind of pointless. Either it could be expanded with details, or just made a redirect. And yeah, I'd actually think removing the celebrities would help, or making the Classical Sketch page more explicitly what it currently is, a list of guest classical musicians on Sesame Street. Since right now, the celebs are drowning the neat stuff like Big Bird's Nutcracker or even Leonard Birdseed. Then it would also be clearer why Sesame Street Classical is its own subcat, and we wouldn't have to mess with subdividing the rest. Again, just a thought. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:42, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I agree. The list of sketches was created a long time ago and I've been meaning to work on it. We can put that in Sandbox for now. —Scott (talk) 14:44, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::We could also create a third subcat for Faffner Classical. That may not be very big now, but it'll grow as we get info on more Faffner episodes. People who have appeared on both Sesame and Faffner can be in both categories. I think that system is more consistent with the rest of the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 14:46, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I'm just a little leery of that, since I'm sure there's stuff which falls outside those boundaries. I have a vague recollection that one of Doc's sound inventions played classical (or Hawaiian, I can't always tell them apart), I *know* the William Tell overture has been used elsewhere, there's definitely some stuff from Muppet Babies ("Amadogus" is borderline, though), and I think some composers were show in Ripples. And I've got to where, if it can be reasonably avoided, I don't really like creating a "Miscellaneous" category. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Miscellaneous categories don't work. Sesame Street is the only franchise where Classical Music was and has been covered in a very focused and intentional way. Everything else is pretty general or even incidental, hence its inclusion in the main category. —Scott (talk) 14:57, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Pirate list Hey, Scott, I added a new Muppet Show bootleg to the list. Since it's the first one since the block, do we have to do anything else? -- Ken (talk) 02:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what we do about that. Danny's been handling the Pirating thing. —Scott (talk) 04:00, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::It seems like Sannse comes by every once in a while and checks the list. She'll take care of it. If the list gets long and she hasn't checked for a while, I'll let her know. -- Danny (talk) 14:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Dyslexic Redirects Hey, I stumbled upon Star Wras. I know most misspelled, unused redirects are the results of page moves, but in this case, it seems you created it deliberately. Is it actually useful, or would it be okay if I deleted it? I confess, misspelled redirects always bug me, unless it's a common variant. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:23, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :You can delete it if you want. —Scott (talk) 04:36, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I Want a Robot to Be My Friend In honor of the push towards 2,000 Muppets, meet Markas. I'm trying to dig up a few more from Faffner, international shows, and Wubbulous World is still largely untapped of its episodic characters. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:07, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Nice! I also really like Tee Hee for whom I have a color illustration of from a SSLive poster. —Scott (talk) 22:19, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oooh. Can you scan it? Since it would beat heck out of the blurry newspaper pic, but I figured it would do for a placeholder. I wish I could find one for the Yellow Queen as well (the b&w newspaper pics were so blurry it made it hard to even discern features). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::It's a digital file I downloaded a long time ago, and it's only an illustration anyway. But I'll try to find it. —Scott (talk) 22:30, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, I misunderstood, I thought from the word "poster" it was a still from the show. It would still be worth having just for color reference, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:33, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Kermit Earth Hey, Scott, I think the Earth picture finally won! -- Ken (talk) 21:11, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, you're right -- hooray! —Scott (talk) 21:14, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives